Lu Bu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Lu Bu. Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 2 Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 4 *"Die!" *"Worthless scum!" *"Why even try?!" *"You dare face the mighty Lu Bu?!" *"Flukes do not happen twice!" *"Ha! Worthless scum!" *"This time we will finish this!" *"Just keep barking!" *"An even match... how interesting!" *"This humiliation will not stand!" *"This... cannot... be!" *"You will all perish!" *"The enemy's strong! We will have to fight harder!" *"Huh, they're pretty good." *"You won't break through here!" *"Crush them!" *"This doesn't look good!" *"We can't hold them!" *"We won't last here!" *"Where's the reinforcements?!" *"Be careful! It's dangerous out there!" *"Who else seeks death?!" *"Good job!" *"Impressive!" *"You fight well!" *"Not bad!" *"I am the greatest warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"We must all seek glory as well!" *"We can't fall behind!" *"You won't get away with this!" *"You're too far out! Control yourself!" *"Diao Chan! You're in danger! Fall back!" *"Ah! Well done, Diao Chan!" *"It's about time!" *"Reinforcements! What a relief!" *"Thank you for coming." *"You saved us!" *"Hold out!" *"We have to hold!" *"Tough it out!" *"We must continue fighting." *"We're counting on you!" *"Wipe them out!" *"We finish this now!" *"Let's wipe them out!"" *"Let's finish this now!" *"Diao... Chan..." *"Diao Chan, you have come!" *"Diao Chan, to think you would save me!" *"Diao Chan, we must push through!" *"Do not be concerned, Diao Chan!" *"Leave it to me, Diao Chan!" *"We will crush them, Diao Chan!" *"Diao Chan, let us finish this!" *"I'll take you on!" *"Say your prayers!" *"Right! Let's settle this!" *"Don't get all cocky now." *"I'll take care of you!" *"You'll pay for what you did!" *"You're alone? What are you, stupid?!" *"You're brave, I'll give you that."" *"You will all perish!" *"Stay out of my way if you want to live!" *"Out of my way, scum!" *"Get out of my way!" *"This could be interesting." *"I can take you!" *"I'll wipe out these insects in one blow!" *"If two forces are equal in strength, the side with me shall be victorious!" *"We're at a disadvantage? As long as I'm here, we can't lose!" *"This stronghold is mine!" *"Send us reinforcements!" *"Fall in behind me. Hold your ground!" *"You'll not have my life so easily. Retreat!" *"I can keep going but my men..." *"I will go!" *"Can't even protect one simple stronghold?!" *"We'll take the enemy stronghold!" *"Let's go! Don't fall behind!" *"I'll lead the charge! You protect the stronghold!" *"I musn't fall behind!" *"I guess we must stop here for awhile." *"The enemy is coming! I'll take care of them!" *"Retreat! We'll get them next time!" *"Pursue them!" *"Scum! Do you wish to die?!" *"I don't answer to the likes of you!" *"As arranged, I am here to lend my blade." *"I have arrived! Do not falter!" *"I'm here! Victory is guaranteed!" *"I will send you all to the afterlife!" *"We can't spare anymore men to these scum!" *"This time you will not escape with your life!" *"Hmph! It looks like you are of some use!" *"Charge! Wipe them out!" Dynasty Warriors 5 *"I fear no man!" *"Get lost you scum!" *"Give it up!" *"Move!" *"Enough!" *"Hmph! They're not bad!" *"Victory is ours!" *"You're actually driving us back! How interesting!" *"Impossible! Me lose!" *"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get back here!" *"Can anybody provide me with a decent challenge?" *"We must aim for even greater heights!" *"Here I go! Try and stop me if you can!" *"Worthless scum! Don't get so cocky!" *"Someday you may be even be a match for me!" *"As long as you keep sending them, I'll keep knocking them down!" *"I-impossible..." *"Roast them with a wall of flames!" *"How...could this be...!" *"Go and smash the enemy base!" *"I have captured this base!" *"Damn! What were the guards doing?" *"Diao Chan, it's too dangerous! Don't ever leave my side!" *"Diao Chan, word of your name shall spread across the land!" *"It's about time!" *"Thanks!" *"Hah! You're not without some skill." *"Not bad! For starters." *"It's time to put an end to this!" *"Attack with the swiftness of Red Hare!" *"Drive 'em back!" *"Retreat is unforgivable! Fight to the death!" *"You've got me with you, there's no way you can lose!" *"I'll get us through this!" *"Watch this!" *"Diao Chan! You came for me." *"Such lovely dancing, Diao Chan!" *"Now let's finish 'em, Diao Chan!" *"Diao Chan, I will not let you down!" *"Diao Chan...go and live another day..." *"Come and fight me!" *"Come and show yourself!" *"My might will put an end to this!" *"Huh! You seem pretty confident!" *"Huh! You're by yourself? Against me?" *"Don't worry, this won't take very long!" *"Did you really think you could take me on?" *"Now I'm really angry! I'll remember this!" *"I can't die! I..." *"Liu Bei! You're mine!" *"Today is a good day to die!" *"You really think you can stand against me?" *"Hah! Let's not get carried away, Liu Bei!" *"You'll receive no mercy from me!" *"Liu Bei, you shall be sacrificed to my blade!" *"Did you think I could lose to scum like you?" *"I shall never...lose to the likes of Liu Bei!" *"I lost to Liu Bei! This can't be...!" *"Zhang Liao! Stand and fight me!" *"Zhang Liao, you have drawn your last breath!" *"Hah! Let us test our skills in battle!" *"Zhang Liao, are you trying to make me angry?" *"Did you think you could take me by yourself, Zhang Liao?" *"I will show you what true might is!" *"You think you could take me? Don't make me laugh!" *"Next time it'll be different, I promise you!" *"You defeated me... Your name will go down in legend, Zhang Liao...!" *"Pathetic! I could win this with my eyes closed." *"Well-matched? Any side with me on it will win without question." *"Outnumbered? Hah! It just means I'll have more fun." *"I cannot die here! Pull back!" *"I will defend. Attack them!" *"I will fight with you! We'll scatter them!" *"It seems I must thank you." *"Hmph! Well done." *"Send reinforcements! Are you trying to get me killed?" *"This is my plan, disregard it at your own peril." *"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" *"The furtive howling of a beaten dog! How pathetic!" *"Little tricks will not work against me." *"I have captured an officer." *"This base is mine." *"I will lend you my help for a time." *"Any bases that get in my way will be destroyed. Now advance!" *"I can see my prey before me. Let's go!" *"You fools! Can't you even guard one little base?" *"Damn! Next time do it yourself!" *"Do not let any vermin get passed here." *"Be ready to match at any time." *"I guess there's a limit to how much this fodder can take. I guess they need a rest." *"Attack!" *"Strengthen the defense!" *"Come here!" *"I'll leave each of you in charge!" *"Give me some troops to guard my back." *"I'll go." *"Can't anything be done without my help?" *"If you march with me, the enemy is sure to flee." *"Come, we'll finish them once and for all." *"I will attack. You defend." *"I'm going out. Defend this place or die trying." *"Hey! Leave some of the fun for me." *"We'll wait here. We'll catch them all." *"Damn! It's just not going right. Pull back!" *"You won't escape me. I'll follow you to the end of the earth." *"Run and hide when a real man passes, vermin!" *"Hah! So you need Lu Bu to finish things!" Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Weakling!" *"Don't push your luck!" *"Out of my sight!" *"Come get some!" *"Think you can beat me?" *"A waste of my time!" *"Can anybody provide me with a decent challenge?" *"This base is all mine!" *"We have an opportunity to seize this battle! Do not waste it!" *"Hmph! They're not bad!" *"These guys are much tougher than they look!" *"How could this be? I have never known defeat, never!" *"You keep sending them, I'll keep knocking them down!" *"This battle bores me! I shall take my leave now!" *"Impossible...me lose..." *"Attack with the swiftness of Red Hare!" *"Retreat is unforgivable! Fight to the death!" *"It looks like there is finally somebody worth my time!" *"Do not let our base fall to the enemy!" *"All units, charge the enemy main camp! That is your only task!" *"Forget about those peons! I want everybody to focus on defense!" *"Hah! Their only hope against me is to try and use such dirty tricks!" *"Did you really think that would work against me? Do you even know who I am?" *"You may have got the jump on me, but it won't matter in the end!" *"Hah! Did you really think it would help if you got me alone?" *"I respect your courage for coming this far alone! However, you are still going to die!" *"Hmph! I hate waiting around but I suppose we have no choice." *"Go and smash the enemy base!" *"Forward! I don't want to see a single enemy left standing!" *"We'll stay here for awhile. Just sit back and wait for the enemy to arrive." *"The men are getting tired. I suppose I have no choice but to return to base for now." *"Do not let the enemy get away! After them!" *"Your skills pale before mine. Get back here and fall in with the rest of the unit!" *"There are none who can stand before me!" *"Impossible! I have never known the taste of defeat." *"Hmm! You're fighting pretty well. I'm just getting warmed up!" *"You! Let's destroy these weaklings together!" *"Oh! You fight well. Even if it's a poor impression of me, it's not too bad." *"You brought more for me? Good! I'll smash them all at once!" *"Woah! You must be pretty good if you kept up with me!" *"Good! Keep going! Don't stop!" *"Let's go! I can trust you to guard my back!" *"Oh! You're good but I'm better! Watch!" *"You've brought reinforcements? Don't make me laugh! Lu Bu doesn't lose!" *"Hmm. You're a much better fighter than you appear to be." *"Hmph! Harried by the enemy? Good! Leave them to me!" *"Hmph! You must be pretty good if you can keep up with me." *"Woah! That's how it's done! Press the attack!" *"Let's go! Quit standing around, you're coming too!" *"Well done, Zhang Liao, but I won't fall behind you!" *"Zhang Liao? Don't worry about me. The stronger the enemy, the more fun I have!" *"Good, Zhang Liao! I will join in your rampage!" *"Zhang Liao! Why have you allowed them to follow you? Ah! Is this part of your plan?" *"Excellent, Zhang Liao! You are the only one who can keep up with me this long!" *"Excellent, Zhang Liao! Show them how it's done!" *"We advance, Zhang Liao! I'll let you guard my back!" *"Diao Chan, was that you? Ah, I will have to take it up a notch!" *"Diao Chan? Come on you weaklings! There's no such thing as a hard fight to Lu Bu!" *"Diao Chan! You mustn't put yourself at such needless risk! Be at my side, that is enough!" *"Argh! You cretins! Get away from my Diao Chan!" *"Hmph! Diao Chan, I expected that you could keep up. You are a fine woman, indeed." *"That's it, Diao Chan! But don't overdo it." *"We are going, Diao Chan. I will protect you." *"You stand before me? You have courage!" *"Alone? You will make it worth my while, won't you?" *"Did you enjoy yourself? Now come and suffer the consequences!" *"Stop! I will cut you down!" *"You want to beat me? Then let us see what you can do!" *"Enemy reinforcements? Bring them on! I welcome the challenge!" *"Tch! You're good. I shall remember your face." *"How can this be? To lose to one like you..." *"Pig! Have you come to be slaughtered?" *"Alone? So all your men have left you, have they?" *"Do not get in my way swine! The crows will pick at your flesh!" *"Halt! Pigs should stay quiet in their pens!" *"What did you come for? There is no longer a place for you here!" *"What? Me lose to one as weak as you?" *"I never imagined being beaten by you..." Warriors Orochi series *"Die!" *"Cowered before my wrath." *"I fear no man!" *"That army is under fire. How about we give them a hand, just to keep things interesting." *"Can nobody provide me with a decent challenge?!" *"Challenge me!" Dynasty Tactics series *"You shall feel the wrath of the greatest warrior in the land!" Category:Quotes